Voldemort
by TheAlligator13
Summary: This is from Voldemorts point of view. Was he always bad? Were his intentions ever good? Please review : the next part will be up soon!


**This is just the beginning of my story! Any feedback on how to improve it would be great(: **

The year was 1981. I can remember everything from this cold year. I killed two great wizards who were against me. I almost killed a little boy as well. Who knows what I was thinking when I walked into the Potter residence on October 31 of this year. I suppose I had my mind on the prophecy. The boy was a threat. Not yet though, not for many years he wouldn't be. His parents were bad as well, members of the order. They were all against everything I had worked for, everything I had in sight for the future. I wanted the Wizarding World to look and be run in my ways. I wanted power. My Death Eaters all felt the same way. If the Order had just chosen to side with me, they would all still be alive. Even poor James and Lily Potter. Their son escaped me though with nothing but a scar. Some of me passed on to him that night, I don't know how much of myself though. All I know is that he resembles me like no other blood relative ever could. I need him dead and out of my way. There is only room for one Dark Lord.

Let us go back in time a few more years.

I was a young a boy, all on my own. I had no family, I had no one to teach me right from wrong. After stealing and mischief became my way of life, I found myself put in an orphanage. I was different from all of the other children. I felt like they all towered above me, I felt like nothing. I knew nothing of ethics, and started stealing from the other children. Every time I as reprimanded for my actions, my hunger for theft grew. Soon enough, my list of mischievous actions grew. I started doing unexplainable things. I was performing actions which I knew to only be in books. Every day I could feel myself becoming stronger and stronger.

A few years later when I turned 12, I knew the orphanage had enough of me. My horrible actions had turned to violent. I was scaring the other children. I was a threat. I thrived off of this, knowing that I finally had a place- on top of everyone else. My happiness was soon shattered though when a tall man with a scratchy beard walked through the door. His eyes looking down at me, full of authority and curiosity. I overheard the owner of the orphanage talking to him. Telling him how horrible of a child I was. I had heard that my behaviors had been the worst she had ever seen. The man offered to take me to his school. He said I would be disciplined and learn the right from wrong.

A week later, I found myself boarding a train. Albus Dumbledore sat next to me. His hands were neatly folded on his lap, and his feet flat on the floor. His face had a warm smile on it, and he was clad in some peculiar robes. He would have stuck out like a peacock in a barnyard. Probably a wealthy man. I knew he owned a school. Until then, I had no proper education. I possessed almost no possessions either. Nothing from my family but a ring, and no other clothes then the ones on my back.

After a few silent minutes, we exchanged our first words. I can remember everything he said that day.

"Have you ever done anything that you can not explain. Anything amazing and out of the ordinary. Something that no other of the children could comprehend. This is what I teach, Tom. I teach magic. I work at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. I would like you to come study with me. We could turn you into one of the greatest wizards of all time. Would you like that, Tom?"

A few days later a started my first year at Hogwarts. It was the most magical year of my life. I had no bad intentions, I was just thirsty for knowledge. My favorite subject was the dark arts. I was good at it. Because I had no friends, it left me with ample time to study and write. In my third year, I started a diary. I recorded everything that happened and every important spell or enchantment I could use in my future. I became close to many of the teachers. My favorite was Professor Slughorn. He shared many secrets with me. He passed on his knowledge of horcruxes as well. He also helped me learn that I had a special talent. I was a parselmouth, in other words, I could communicate with snakes. I used this power in my 5th year. I opened up the secret chamber underneath the castle. I put a basilisk down their. Only a true air of Salazar Slytherin could do that much without getting caught. A mudblood had found her way into the chamber and got herself killed. I knew from there on that I had to be careful. Death was something that scared me. I did not want to die and leave the earth. This is when it hit me. I would split my soul into 7 parts.

After I graduated from Hogwarts, I went to work at Borgus and Burke's until I was old enough to obtain a job at Hogwarts. I used my three years there to get together all the objects that I wanted to put parts of my soul into. I chose my family's ring, my diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's goblet, Ravenclaw's diadem, and my pet snake. At this point I had not decided on a seventh. In order to make a horcrux, you had to kill. I thought this was a fair trade, and after I left my position at Hogwarts, I starting making my horcruxes.

This brings be back to October 31, 1981. Harry Potter. He would be perfect t kill for my last horcrux. I needed someone who would become powerful. But when I arrived there, Lily and James were in my way. I killed them instead, and thought that I had never planted that last horcrux. I wouldn't find out for another 17 years what really happened that night.


End file.
